The present disclosure relates generally to electro-mechanical drives and long cable transmission. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to mitigating harmonic interaction between variable-speed drives (VSDs) and long cable transmission used to provide power to a load.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
High power drives (such as VSDs) are useful in power systems of subsea applications to drive a load, such as a motor. VSD systems may be particularly advantageous because such systems may incorporate a variety of power electronics topologies systems. However, using the VSD systems may generate harmonics that interfere with other equipment of the VSD system due to the inductance components within the VSD systems.